


A Roll in the Grass

by ab2fsycho



Series: Why is Tea Always Gone [3]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Sera's aggressive as shit in bed, Sex, in case you didn't know, it really doesn't, mating season sucks, on second thought, poor Bunny, some unabashed smut, this time at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ab2fsycho/pseuds/ab2fsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunny has a problem, and Sera doesn't mind helping with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Roll in the Grass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnlySnakesCanLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlySnakesCanLove/gifts).



> Why? Because it's cute, that's why.

Bunny was working on his eggs when he started to feel . . . odd. He started to become rather restless, unable to sit still long enough to really coat his products in paint. His paws were so twitchy that working on designs was near impossible. He found himself growling in frustration, something he very rarely did. Putting down his paintbrush and googie, he stared at his shaking paws and felt his stomach twist in knots.

“What the hell?” he complained, confused. He couldn’t remember a time when working was hard for him. He’d get fidgety every now and then from sitting in the same spot doing the same thing over and over, but nothing like this. His whole body was reacting, but to what?

Suddenly a light bulb shone in his mind. His ears flattened against his skull and his eyes widened as he stared ahead as he recalled exactly what time of the year it was. Shit, he thought to himself. This hadn’t happened in centuries. Well, it had happened, but the current intensity was brought on by the now almost constant presence of one nature spirit in particular.

Bunny actually did curse aloud when it finally sank in what was happening to him.



Sera didn’t find Bunny in his usual space in the Warren. Setting her arsenal of weapons down, she went in search of the rabbit. Being this close to Easter, she found it hard to believe he would be doing anything other than working on his eggs. It’d taken her a bit to get used to the little devils running past her. Sera had lost count of how many times she’d almost stepped on them and how Bunny would have a minor panic attack at each close call. Usually she responded to those panics with an annoyed grimace. She didn’t want to have to remind Bunny that the only reason those egg producing plants worked so efficiently was because she’d helped him build the Warren. His knowledge of mechanics and such had only gotten him so far in the past.

It wasn’t long before she found him, curled up in his bed of sweet grass. He was lying in the fetal position with a stricken look on his face. Sera quirked an eyebrow. “Have you hurt yourself?”

He didn’t move. He didn’t get up. He didn’t even look at her when he said, “Maybe today’s not the best day for you to be here.”

Both eyebrows rose at that notion. “Something wrong? Do I need to kill someone?” Then a thought hit her. “Did he do something to you? Send you a nightmare or anything?”

Bunny looked like he might get sick at the thought of the Nightmare King. “This has got nothing to do with Pitch.”

“That just saved his ass. Now are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” she asked, folding her arms. Only then did she realize he was shaking all over. She squinted. “E. Aster Bunnymund, don’t make me force it out of you.”

“Sera, you remember that time long ago . . . when we . . . you know?” he uttered, shrinking into a smaller ball.

“I don’t know. A lot happened a long time ago. Could you be a little less cryptic?” He looked at her then, and something clicked in the back of her mind. Her eyes narrowing more, she took a large step closer to him. His shaking got worse. The information dawned on her, causing a blush and a smirk to cross her face. “Oh. Got it.” She covered her mouth with her hand, awkwardly covering the grin. “It’s your mating season.”

“You’re a bloody genius, now could you please leave?”

“Why?” she asked, her tone nonchalant now as embarrassment for him crept up her spine.

“Because you being here is making it worse!”

“Can’t you do something about it? I mean, how have you got on all these centuries?”

“This is only happening because I’m in a serious relationship again!”

“That’s weird to me, for some—.”

“Sera!” Bunny shouted now. “The last time this happened, I practically jumped you!”

“I don’t recall complaining or even telling you no,” she reasoned. She didn’t think it was possible, but Bunny did in fact curl up into a tighter ball. How was he able to withstand all that shaking? How was he even keeping still at the moment? He was ever the mystery to her. She fought back a shiver as she remembered exactly how the scenario they were recalling had gone. Nope. She had not complained in the slightest. “I’m not going to complain now, you know.”

“Would you listen to yourself? You’re condoning me take complete and utter advantage of . . .,” his sentence tapered off as he rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in grass. She should be laughing at this. She really should. He looked completely strung out and it was actually hilarious to see him this stressed. How can tension of this nature be this hilarious?

But if he was trying to convince Sera to leave, he couldn’t have chosen poorer words. That unfinished sentence only made her want to stay and figure out exactly how he intended to take advantage of her. Her cheeks heated to an unbearable temperature at the thought of what she was thinking of doing. It had been centuries after all. “Bunny, do you want to?” He looked up, giving her a predatory look that definitely should not make her this . . . what do humans call it nowadays? “I’m taking that as a yes,” she said, fighting to make sure he didn’t notice the stutter in her breath.

“Are you sure about this, Sera?” Bunny grumbled into the grass, his voice muffled and hesitant as his ears stood in an alert fashion.

“How explicit do you want me to be? Should I start stripping? I mean—.”

One thing she’d certainly forgotten about Bunny was just how fast he could move. One moment she was getting absolutely frustrated with his hesitance, and the next she was on her back with him pressing down on her. Oh dear God, she thought as he kissed her fiercely, her hands moving to grip his shoulders. His paws went from her waist and neck to her hips, where he pulled her flush up against him so he could grind against her core. She gasped at the feeling, balling her hands into his coat before deepening the kiss. Her eager response succeeded in making him yank her belt off in one swift movement, and before long he was pulling her tunic over her head. This left only the skintight articles of clothing on her.

He paused long enough in undressing and kissing her to ask, “Now how do you get this damn thing off?” Oh, she thought. She’d forgotten that her shirt and tights looked like a bodysuit. Smirking, she released his shoulder long enough to reveal the seam along her leggings. Before she could remove the clothing herself, Bunny was doing it for her. “Perfect,” he growled. He actually growled. If that wasn’t enough to make her groan . . . .

Suddenly she felt his tongue moving up her stomach, leaving openmouthed kisses as he removed her shirt. Oh yes, she was groaning. By the time her shirt was completely off, she was a hot mess. Although, somehow that terminology didn’t seem to fit the situation. Did it? Bloody human language.

Before she could contemplate it any further, he’d taken her nipple into his mouth. She bucked under him, an undignified moan escaping her lips as his tongue teased her. By the time he moved over to the other breast, she was ready to grab him by the ears and shout at him for ignoring the need forming in her groin. He seemed to get the picture even without her having to go to such extremes. He performed the same as he had removing her shirt with her leggings, leaving kisses on her hips and thighs. Sera could’ve sworn he was moving slower, though. “You are infuriating,” she managed past the moaning.

Then she was completely naked under him and he was pressing up against her, his mouth right next to her ear. “I’m taking as much time with this as I can before I lose total control of myself and you get the lay of your life.”

He should not have said that. He really should not have said that. Before he could continue teasing her, her hips rose, her bare legs wrapped around his waist, and she flipped him onto his back and straddled him without even using her hands. “Don’t you mean the lay of yours?” she retorted. She felt his growl roll through her as his paws sank into her hair and pulled her down so he could invade her mouth with his tongue. Once he had her in that position, the smallest of gaps between her groin and his presenting itself, he reached down with one hand and ran a digit across her slit and nub. When he pulled away after the one, teasing motion, she was seriously on the verge of punching the shit out of him. His next action very well may have saved his life.

He rolled them over, placing her back underneath him. Only this time, he slid down her body and forced her knees apart. When his tongue found its way to her opening, she cried out and fisted her hands in the grass. She felt her fangs biting into her gums as she grit her teeth against the sensation of his tongue running up and through her. She knew he was watching her every reaction, taking pleasure in torturing the hell out of her. Foreplay. That was a concept that sometimes pissed her off. “You fucking furry bastard!” she shouted.

He pulled away, slowly crawling up her body. Again, he was growling. The growling only made her need worse. “I’m not fucking you yet.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Do you have any idea how close to death you are?” she asked.

“I have a pretty good idea. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were the one in heat,” he whispered against her neck. His own breathing was so heavy, Sera found it a miracle he could speak at all let alone so smoothly. He was no longer grinding against her. In fact, it seemed like he was holding himself away from her.

She hadn’t realized her talons had appeared until she went to grab his upper arms and saw them. “Are you done teasing me?” she struggled to keep from snarling.

“You like it,” he murmured. She would never admit he was right.

Before she could curse him again, he grabbed her hips again and for the first time she felt his erection. Her breath caught in her throat as he slid into her, keeping his eyes on hers the whole time he filled her. When he was completely buried in her, she finally let out a gasp of air. The pressure in her core was almost painful. It had been too long. It had been entirely too long since she’d felt this, and she most certainly did not remember how big he was. Where the fuck was he keeping _that_ hidden? Sera thought. “Holy shit,” she keened. Bunny groaned, wrapping his arms completely around her as he started thrusting. She felt like she was about to come apart already. She unleashed a series of her own growls then, which suddenly made him pull back and slam into her. She would never admit to how loud she’d screamed. His thrusts became harder, forcing her to ball her fists against his back so she could hold on. His hot breath on her neck forced her eyes closed, his nails digging into her sides made her wish she could match his rhythm before she completely splintered. “Oh God,” she whimpered as she felt herself about to climax. He kissed her hard, his moaning against her lips finally sending her over the edge. She screamed as her nerves exploded, her head going completely numb from the feeling. He continued thrusting through her orgasm, only stopping when he climaxed himself. A shudder ran through both of them as he stayed inside her, holding her against him and softening their kiss.

They stayed like that for a few moments, not bothering to move. She became increasingly aware of how her back burned from the grass on her skin. She likely had grass stains in places where no one should ever have grass stains. Before she thought about it any longer, Bunny whispered, “I have some bad news.”

“And what’s that?”

“I’m not through with you yet.”

“How is that bad news?”

Bunny chuckled as he rolled, pulling her on top of him and keeping himself inside her. She could already feel him hardening again. “Now, weren’t you going to teach me a lesson earlier?”

Indeed, she was.



Mating season for those of his species was always interesting. It didn’t really constitute as a season since it was only a serious problem when the creature in question had a mate. If the mate was compliant, it only lasted about twenty-four hours. How many times a year the season returned . . . well, it varied.

After a long day and night sating his need, Bunny had gotten to fall asleep with Sera in his arms. Spooning against her, he was completely wrapped around her. When he woke up, he was greeted by the scent of her orchid infested hair. The orchids weren’t growing yet. They tended to shrivel and change with the seasons, much like Sera’s skin color. If they hadn’t just spent a day flushed from performing some fairly amazing acts, he’d swear her skin went from a pale white to an almost pink tone in the spring. He smiled, closing his eyes and inhaling the smell of her hair. Without realizing his hand was moving, he found himself cupping the aster that rested behind her ear. His grin widened as his paw slid down the length of her torso.

This was his favorite part: waking up beside Sera. Though he hadn’t expected this season to go quite so well, he was glad for this. He’d missed his lady. Even now that he felt assured that she wouldn’t disappear on him again, he feared losing her. Wrapping his arms around her, he whispered against her black mane, “I love you, Seraphina.”

He hadn’t realized she was awake until she responded, almost inaudibly, with, “I love you too, you fluffy bastard.” His chest felt like it was about to cave from bliss as his embrace tightened.

**Author's Note:**

> I had such a hard time writing this, but I think it's okay.


End file.
